wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country Returns
Donkey Kong Country Returns is a video game for Wii. It is the latest Donkey Kong game, and the fourth and newest of all Donkey Kong Country games. It was released in North America on November 21, 2010, in Australia on December 2, 2010, in Europe on December 3, 2010, and in Japan on December 9, 2010. It includes Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong who travel across the island to retrieve their stolen Banana Hoard. Story One peaceful day, the volcano of Donkey Kong Island erupts and reawakens the Tiki Tak Tribe from their slumber. For unknown purposes, the Tikis hypnotize the local wildlife ranging from elephants, giraffes, zebras and squirrels by using their music to bring them every Banana in sight. Under their control, Donkey Kong is robbed of his Banana Hoard. Luckily, the Kongs seem immune to the Tikis' mind powers. Donkey Kong stares at the Tiki and kicks him out of his house. Donkey Kong breaks his front door open and immediately sets off for adventure. Donkey Kong reunites himself with Diddy Kong and the two apes head off to the Tiki Island to recover their precious bananas. After traveling through various parts of Donkey Kong Island, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong soon encounter the leader of the Tiki Tak Tribe, Tiki Tong. After going through a tough fight, the Kongs prevail, and they retrieve their Banana Hoard along the way. Afterwards, a Golden Temple will appear on the island. If the Kongs get all the pearls from the eight temples, they'll have access to this temple and its secrets. The treasure found in that temple is a mirror , which unlocks Mirror Mode. In Mirror Mode, players can't use inventory items, nor can players use Diddy Kong. To add to the Mirror Mode's difficulty is that Donkey Kong only has one heart, which makes it harder to survive. Controls Wii Remote (horizontally) Solo and Co-op *1 button: Grab barrels, vines, and cling patches *2 button: Jump, Ascend (while using a Barrel Jet) *+ button: Pause *- button: Pause *Control Pad (D-pad): Walk, Run (while holding the 1 button), Crouch, Dismount Rambi (press 1 button while holding the Control Pad downwards) *Shake Wii Remote: Ground Pound, Blow (while crouching); Roll (while walking/running) Co-op Only *1 button (Donkey Kong): Carry Diddy Kong (while pressing Control Pad upwards) *1 button (Diddy Kong): Ride Donkey Kong (while pressing Control Pad upwards), Dismount Donkey Kong (while pressing Control Pad downwards) Wii Remote with Nunchuk Solo and Co-op *A button: Jump, Ascend (while using a Barrel Jet) *B Button: Grab barrels, vines, and cling patches; Dismount Rambi *+ button: Pause *- button: Pause *Control Pad: Walk, Run, Crouch *Z button: Grab barrels, vines, and cling patches, Dismount Rambi *Shake Wii Remote: Ground Pound, Blow (while crouching), Roll (while walking/running) Co-op Only *B button (Donkey Kong): Carry Diddy Kong *B button (Diddy Kong): Ride Donkey Kong, Dismount Donkey Kong *Z button (Donkey Kong: Carry Diddy Kong *Z button (Diddy Kong): Ride Donkey Kong, Dismount Donkey Kong Characters Main Characters *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Cranky Kong *Tiki Tak Tribe *Tutorial Pigs *Super Kong Animal Buddies *Rambi the Rhinoceros *Squawks the Parrot Enemies *Awks *Rawks *Frogoons *Hopgoons *Tiki Goons *Tiki Dooms *Tiki Buzzes *Flaming Tiki Buzzes *Tiki Torks *Tiki Boings *Tiki Torches *Tiki Bombers *Tiki Tanks *Tiki Zings *Big Zings *Flaming Tiki Zings *Tiki Pops *Tiki Seekers *Mimics *Snaps *Pinchleys *Squidlies *Electrasquids *Snaggles *Super Snaggles *Mega Snaggles *Jellybobs *Squiddicus *Stilts *Humzees *Toothberries *Cageberries *Acks *Squeeklies *Bobbin' Squeeklies *Mega Squeekly *Mole Miners *Mole Guards *Chomps *Buzzbites *Cling Cobras *Skittlers *Munchers *Skellyrexes *Skullyrexes *Bonehead Jeds *Firehead Neds *Buzzsaws *Pogobots *Pyrobots *Buckbots *Buckbombs *Electroids *Char-chars *Ultra Char-chars *Tiki Seekers *Kowalees *Screaming Pillars *Screeching Pillars *Bopapodami Bosses *Mugly *Scurvy Crew *Stu *Mole Miner Max and his Mole Train *Mangoruby *Thugly *Colonel Pluck and his Stompybot 3000 *Tiki Tong Items, Places, and Objects *Bananas *Banana Bunches *Banana Coins *Barrels *Minecarts *K-O-N-G Letters *Barrel Cannons *DK Barrels *Slot Machine Barrels *Hearts *Heart Boosts *Puzzle Pieces *Auto-Fire Barrels *Extra Life Balloons *Bonus Rooms *Treasure Chests *Tires *Animal Crates *Rocket Barrels *Map Keys *Rare Orbs *Banana Juices *Cranky Kong's Shop Minigames *﻿Time Attack *Mirror Mode *Bonus Rooms (because of the timer) Areas and Levels Jungle (Donkey Kong Country Returns) * Jungle Hijinxs *King of Cling *Tree Top Bop *Sunset Shore *Canopy Cannons *Crazy Cart *Platform Panic *Mugly's Mound Beach (Donkey Kong Country Returns) * Poppin' Planks *Sloppy Sands *Peaceful Pier *Cannon Cluster *Stormy Shore *Blowhole Bound *Tidal Terror *Tumblin' Temple *Pinchin' Pirates Ruins (Donkey Kong Country Returns) * Wonky Waterway *Button Bash *Mast Blast *Damp Dungeon *Itty Bitty Biters *Temple Topple *Shifty Smashers *Ruined Roost Cave (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Rickety Rails *Grip & Trip *Bombs Away *Mole Patrol *Crowded Cavern *Jagged Jewels *The Mole Train Forest (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Vine Valley *Clingy Swingy *Flutter Flyaway *Tippin' Totems *Longshot Launch *Springy Spores *Wigglevine Wonders *Muncher Marathon *Blast & Bounce *Mangoruby Run Cliff (Donkey Kong Country Returns) * Sticky Situation *Prehistoric Path *Weighty Way *Boulder Roller *Precarious Plateau *Crumble Canyon *Tippy Shippy *Clifftop Climb *Perilous Passage *Thugly's Highrise Factory (Donkey Kong Country Returns) * Foggy Fumes *Slammin' Steel *Handy Hazards *Gear Getaway *Cog Jog *Switcheroo *Music Madness *Lift-off Launch *Treacherous Track *Feather Fiend Volcano (Donkey Kong Country Returns) * Furious Fire *Hot Rocket *Roasting Rails *Smokey Peak *Bobbing Basalt *Moving Melters *Red Red Rising *Five Monkey Trial *Tiki Tong Terror Golden Temple *Golden Temple Gallery 800px-Logo DKCR-1-.png|Donkey Kong Country Return's Logo. 428px-DKCRBoxart-1-.jpg|The box art of Donkey Kong Country Returns. 800px-MinecartDKCR-1-.png|A Minecart in Donkey Kong Country Returns. 349px-BalloonDKCR-1-.png|An Extra Life Balloon. PuzzlePieceDKCR-1-.png|A Puzzle Piece. BananacoinDKCR-1-.png|A Banana Coin. 600px-BananabunchDKCR-1-.png|A Banana Bunch. 600px-BananaDKCR-1-.png|A Banana. 600px-DKBarrelDKCR-1-.png|A DK Barrel. 600px-BarrelDKCR-1-.png|A Barrel. TutorialPig-1-.png|A Tutorial Pig. SquawksDKCR-1-.png|Squawks the Parrot. 800px-Rambi DKCR-1-.png|Rambi the Rhinoceros in DKCR. 592px-CrankyDKCR-1-.png|Cranky Kong in DKCR. 610px-DKnDiddyDKCR-1-.png|Donkey Kong running with Diddy Kong on his back. 600px-DKandDiddy DKCR-1-.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong posing. 600px-DiddyDKCR-1-.png|Diddy Kong with his new het pack in DKCR. 555px-DonkeyDKCR-1-.png|Donkey Kong in DKCR. 997764 20101122 screen040-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen036-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen033-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen028-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen027-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen026-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen025-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen022-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen021-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen019-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen012-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen009-1-.jpg 997764 20101122 screen006-1-.jpg 997764 20100930 screen011-1-.jpg 997764 20100930 screen008-1-.jpg 997764 20100930 screen007-1-.jpg 997764 20100615 screen004-1-.jpg 997764 102810 screen015-1-.jpg 997764 102810 screen006-1-.jpg 997764 102810 screen004-1-.jpg 997764 102810 screen003-1-.jpg Trivia﻿ *Currently This game is the only game in the Donkey Kong Country series to not be developed by Rare. It is also, currently, the only Donkey Kong Country game to not be released with a Donkey Kong Land sequel. *This is the only Donkey Kong game so far to have no Kremlings. This includes King K. Rool. *This is the only Donkey Kong game so far to not have underwater levels or glacier-themed levels. *At the game's release, those who preordered the game at GameStop in the United States or Canada received a special banana shaped Wii Remote pouch with the game's logo printed on it. *If Donkey Kong does nothing for a long time standing, he will look around, and sit to play what looks like a Nintendo DS Lite. While he is playing, button sounds and a sound effect from the first Donkey Kong arcade game can be heard. Moments later, he throws the DS (if it is one) behind him, which fades away quickly. ﻿ Category:Wii games Category:Wii Games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:List of Wii games Category:2010 video games Category:Nintendo games